Stiff Neck
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Logan gets a stiff back and neck and is grumpy. Probably one of my worst one-shots LOL, but I just had to write something sooo...this came outta nowhere haha! Give it a try? NO SLASH


**HEEELLLOOO! **

**Writers block has taken over, and I'm like so stuck for ideas with my writing. The request thing IS helping, though it's still hard to write :( anyways…this idea popped into my head like ten minutes ago, and I have a reason to why it did…**

…**oh and before my story, check out my blog ****www. every****thing emily posts. blogspot. c o m (no spaces)**

**Yeah, so my story to why I'm writing this…**

**I must have slept on the wrong side of the bed or something, because when I woke up, my back was killing me. All morning it was on and off with hurting like crazy. I thought it went away a few minutes ago, so I got up and walked into the kitchen. Nope, my back was like 'the dumbass really thought she was ok again, didn't she?!' because then my back started hurting again! On top of that, my neck hurts too. I think I use far too many pillows and that's why I got a stiff neck and back and all that. Anyways, this story will be about Logan getting a stiff neck and back and being all pissed off. Then Kendall finds out and Logan becomes all clingy and stuff, so yeah…**

Logan woke up on a sunny, perfect morning in 2J. It couldn't have been a more beautiful day. Birds were chirping, sun was shining, not a single cloud in the sky. Absolutely perfect. Kendall, Carlos, and James sat at the kitchen table which Mrs. Knight made breakfast, wondering why Logan hadn't been up yet. He was always awake early, so they were shocked to see he slept in.

"Morning sleeping beauty." James teased as Logan emerged from his and Kendall's room.

"…real funny." Logan rolled his eyes as he sat down.

"Why did you sleep in soooo early, Logie?" Carlos questioned.

"I just did ok?!" Logan snapped, resting his head into his hands.

"You ok, man?" Kendall questioned.

Logan just shook his head, "…'m fine."

"You sure."

Logan groaned and got up, walking back to his room and slamming the door. His back tensed up and his neck hurt when he tried to sit down. Ugh…this sucked, big time. Logan tried to lie down, but his back felt even worse like that. So he turned onto his side, but that still felt horrible. Tears began to stream down Logan's face as a headache formed. Suddenly, Kendall knocked on the door.

"Logie, open up."

"No…go away." Logan tried to stifle a sob.

"Come on, just let me in." Kendall begged.

"No." Logan whimpered.

Kendall opened the door easily and laughed a little, "You didn't lock it."

"What do you want?"

"To see what's wrong." Kendall smiled.

"Nothing's wr-ong." Logan's neck stiffened as he tried to answer.

"Yes…something's wrong, I can tell." Kendall laughed.

"Fine." Logan gave up, "My back is killing me."

"Awwh." Kendall cooed, "lemme see if this helps."

Kendall instructed Logan to lie down on his stomach. The blonde slowly rubbed circles on his friend's back and tried to relax it.

"Better?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head, tears springing from his eyes. Kendall was about to get up to get his mom when he was interrupted.

"Kenny, d-don't l-leave me." Logan sniffled, putting his arms out to be carried.

Kendall scooped Logan up into his arms and then taking the smaller boy into the kitchen so he could see if there was anything that could help him out. Kendall searched for some medicine, when Mrs. Knight came in.

"What's wrong, Kenny…you don't feel well?'

Kendall shook his head, "No, but Logan's back hurts."

"Oh, let me get him some Tylenol." Mrs. Knight said softly.

As soon as Mrs. Knigth had given Logan the pills, Kendall brought him back to bed and tucked the raven haired boy under the covers.

"Kindle…can you lie down with me?" Logan asked in a tiny voice.

"Sure, buddy." Kendall replied as he lied down and let Logan snuggle up next to him.

**Ok, this sucked…it just…ugh, I know this is bad and all, I just like had to post something LOL, I hadn't written on here in a while, and I wanted to write this…so sorry LOLOLOL :)**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
